False Reflections
by CelestialBlaze
Summary: Merlin has been arriving in Arthur's chambers exhausted every day. What's going on, and can Arthur help? What's more, a figure that Merlin trusts wholeheartedly is, unbeknownst, secretly conspiring towards his death! But who is this person? When you're the onlooker, there are traitors everywhere. Bromance, slash if you squint. Rated T for supporting character death.
1. Chapter 1

**So, HEY GUYS! I've been following Merlin since the very beginning :3 I felt a bit of me die when it ended, but THE MAGIC MUST LIVE ON! And so, the idea for this came to me. My friend encouraged me to write it, hey Tilly, you go Tilly XD Anyways, I own ****nothing (as much as I want to) and on with the show!**

* * *

Arthur, Prince of Camelot, heir to the throne, man who had never cared about anyone else apart from himself (until Merlin waltzed oh so nonchalantly into his life), allowed his brow to furrow as he watched his manservant shuffle around the room. Lately, he'd been looking...lifeless.

Don't get him wrong, he didn't especially care about _him._

It was interfering with his work.

Or so he told himself.

The boy had been repeatedly showing up with a sunken expression, dark circles carved deeply under his eyes. At first, Arthur had assumed that it was just lack of sleep, but after Merlin had come in looking like a dead man walking for the twelfth time in a row, even he could sense that something was wrong.

That and Merlin was currently trying to polish his armor with a piece of paper.

He sighed and walked up to him, shaking the boy's shoulder to drag him out of his thoughts. Merlin looked dazedly up at him, his eyes meeting the prince's.

"Huh? Oh, Arthur, what do you want?"

He huffed irritably and cuffed the boy around his head, taking care not to hit him too hard- he looked a state already.

"It's not about me, you _idiot _it's about you!"

Merlin looked at him, confusion filtering across his face. Groaning, Arthur yanked the grubby piece of paper out of his hands and shook it.

"This! Look at this, Merlin. Tell me what you see."

"...A piece of paper?"

"Yes. And what were you using this piece of paper _for_? You were using it to _polish my armor_! What is this anywa-"

Arthur stopped abruptly, his expression changing into one of horror, before fury dominated his face.

"_MERLIN! _You idiot! This was a court document! A. COURT. DOCUMENT."

The boy stepped back nervously, scanning the surrounding area for any possible projectile items. All of clear, save for a few pillows and a rather menacing silver jug.

He figured that it wouldn't hurt too much if it missed his head.

"W-was that an _important _court document, Sire?"

The man stalked up to him, thrusting it into his face. He hissed,

"You tell _me, _you incompetent baboon."

Hesitantly, Merlin said,

"I-It looks like a speech of some kind...?"

"Well done. You can read. It was _just _the speech I am due to read out in front of the entire court _tomorrow. _The speech I spent three nights working on. It's just that. Or, at least, it WAS."

Making sure his head was out of range, Merlin answered,

"I'm sorry...?"

"I'M SORRY MY ASS!"

Apparently, even when it did miss your head, silver pouring jugs dealt quite the hit.

* * *

Merlin shut the door of Arthur's chambers gently and made to walk to Gaius'. However, he only got three steps down the corridor before stumbling, leaning on the wall to steady himself. He moaned let his head fall back to hit the cool stone. He was exhausted. He'd had about 10 hours of sleep the past 7 days, and he put it down to his magic that he was still able to function, let alone do all of the tasks his Royal Pratness assigned him.

"I...I cannot give up now... not when I'm so close..."

He murmured weakly, forcing himself to carry on walking.

Maybe, if he hurried, he could catch a few hours of sleep before he had to leave again.

Inside his room, Arthur groaned exasperatedly. He had gotten so worked up over the speech that Merlin had ruined (actually, he practically knew the blasted thing off by heart so he could easily make another copy) that he had forgotten to send him back to his room to sleep, or even ask if he was alright.

He sighed again and collapsed onto his chair, leaning his elbows on the desk and resting his head on his hand. For the second time that day, he allowed his brow to furrow. He was such an idiot. Instead of asking his manservant (because Merlin was _obviously _nothing more than a manservant to him, certainly not a friend) to take some time off, he had ended up piling him with more work in a fit of annoyance.

But what was wrong with the boy? Merlin's usually bright, laughing eyes had lost their shine, dullness setting in. Signs of exhaustion were clear, the dark rings under his eyes contrasting starkly with his pale skin.

But it wasn't just obvious things such as using paper to polish his armor and dark circles. No, it was as if the boy's carefree, look-for-the-silver-lining way of perceiving the world had been tainted. The boy's every action had been sapped of its usual enthusiasm, and

his eyes.

His eyes struck him the most. They had lost their light, almost as if his will, his iron strong, unwavering will, had been crushed and simply disappeared.

He briefly wondered how he had noticed all these minute details, before he banished the thought, anticipating that it would only give him a headache.

Though, his head was steadily throbbing already.

Arthur moaned and rubbed his temples, cursing the niggling worry that simply refused to leave him alone. Stretching, he glanced outside, surprised to see that it was already dark. He would have to dine with his father in less than 4 hours, he guessed. Just long enough to have a quick nap to relieve his headache. Merlin would wake him when he came up to prepare him for the dinner.

He frowned, scolding himself inwardly for relying on the tired boy once again. He considered simply staying awake to relieve Merlin from more work, but his forehead throbbed stubbornly. Resigning, he decided to wake himself up an hour prior, through some miracle of nature. He was about to lie down when his eyes spotted something out of his window.

It was a hooded figure, and it looked like they were in a hurry too.

Curious, he walked closer to the pane, scrutinising the person scurrying away from the castle. All of the servants save for those living in the castle's servant quarters and those attending directly to members of royalty had long been dismissed. He wondered who it was, before he caught sight of a familiar red neckerchief poking out from under the tattered cloak.

His face twisted in confusion.

"Merlin?"

* * *

**WHOOOO! We're done! Normally my chapter are double this length, but I think this is okay for a prologue/1st chapter. Reviews would be welcomed with open arms :3 thanks for reading, and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Okay, so I said that my chapters are normally longer, but they have huge gaps between updates, so short and more often is my new way to go! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed! Hopefully this chapter will be longer than the first. Erm, well, I never know what to say here so let's just get started!**

* * *

_He wondered who it was, before he caught sight of a familiar red neckerchief poking out from under the tattered cloak._

_His face twisted in confusion._

_"Merlin?" _

What? What on Earth was his idiot of a manservant doing wandering around the square when there was a banquet in less than four hours? Headache and nap promptly forgotten, Arthur flew out of his chambers, through the corridors and down the castle steps in an attempt to catch up with the boy. He skidded to a halt in the middle of the town square, whirling his head from side to side to try and find Merlin.

"Ugh, where is he _now_?!"

He moaned grumpily. Just as he was about to give it up and return to his warm, comfortable room, he spotted a familiar cloaked figure hurrying towards the lower town.

"Merlin."

Arthur stealthily followed his manservant, the years of hunting making him skilled in stalking. He stuck to the shadows, light on his feet as he tailed Merlin to... the Tavern? He groaned silently. He had suspected something more sinister was at play, and had followed his dolt of a manservant to make sure he was okay, when it turned out he was just going gallivanting off to knock back a few pints?

"Who goes down to the tavern in a billowing _cloak __anyway_?"

He hissed angrily. Arthur was about to turn back, muttering dark things about what he would do to the warlock when a booming voice erupted from the open doors of the Tavern.

"MERLIN! YOU'RE LATE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE MANSERVANT TO THE BLOODY PRINCE, IF YOU CAN'T TURN UP ON TIME YOU CAN CONSIDER YOURSELF SACKED! No, DON'T TRY EXCUSES!"

Arthur blinked in surprise before sneaking up to the window and peeking inside. He was surprised to see Merlin, rather flustered, dithering in front of the burly Tavern owner Gavin Payten. From what it looked like, Merlin was apologising for something, but was brushed off completely by the looming thug.

"I DON'T CARE! JUST GET. TO. WORK!"

He boomed, chucking an apron at Merlin's face. Miserably, the boy tugged it on, rubbing his weary eyes once before busying himself with the rambunctious men. Arthur slithering down the wall, mind spinning as it tried to process this information. From what he had overheard, it seemed that Merlin had, suddenly and unbeknownst to anyone, acquired another job.

But why?

Why did he suddenly need to work so hard? Well, that was obvious, there was only one thing that people worked for.

Money.

Why was getting more money such a problem to him _now_? He'd always managed before...

Deciding that sitting on the dirty soil outside the tavern wasn't going to do him any good, Arthur heaved himself up and walked slowly back to the castle.

He needed to think about this.

* * *

Two hours later, Arthur, who was sat at his window keeping a watchful eye on the square as he thought, spotted Merlin, cloak now held in his hands, clumsily running towards the castle. He would be in his chambers any minute now. Quickly making himself look like he would normally, sat at his desk with some law related document spread in front of him, he reminded himself of what he had to do.

A) Try and find out why Merlin needed money

B) See if he could help in any way

C) Look. Natural.

To be honest, he was having trouble with that last one. However, the time to think had passed as Merlin burst into his chambers huffing, before proceeding to fall over absolutely nothing and land sprawled on his back in front of Arthur. He flashed his signature grin from his position on the floor, though Arthur silently noted that the usual gleam was gone from his eyes.

"You idiot. Where you so eager to see me that you tripped over your own feet?"

_So far, so good._

"You wish, Arthur. I was just hurrying because his Royal Pratness is due at the banquet in an hour and it would reflect badly on me if I let you go late."

By now, he had clambered off the floor and had started shifting through the contents of the prince's wardrobe. Studying his back closely, Arthur asked,

"Merlin, would you like a pay rise?"

The boy froze and turned to face him slowly, scarlet coat still clutched in his hand. His eyes were wary, anticipating, as if waiting for Arthur to finish his sentence. But somewhere behind all of that wariness was the slightest glimmer of hope, which Arthur found himself glad to see after its long absence. Merlin tried a small smile and laughed weakly, saying,

"Come on now, what's the catch?"

Arthur frowned.

"Catch?"

"Yeah, the catch. I'll be all happy because you offered me a rise and then you'll shoot me down with some failed attempt at wit."

"Merlin, there _is _no catch. I just thought that maybe, considering the amount of work you do, you'd want a little extra money."

Merlin feigned shock, staggering backwards with his eyes wide and hand in front of his mouth.

"Arthur, Arthur his Royal Pratiness, Arthur the Royal Pain in the Ass, is being _nice_?! Under what dark spell have you fallen, oh Prince?!"

He laughed and turned back to the wardrobe, obviously expecting Arthur to bite back with his own sarcastic comment. However, when all remained silent, he once again faced the Prince, eyes curious and shining with hope.

"I'm being serious, Merlin."

"Really?! Oh, thank you, thank you, _thank you_!"

Arthur blinked at his overreaction, but smiled as the usual, bubbly Merlin returned, blabbing on about something or another.

"...This is really great, now maybe I won't have to do 5 jobs, just 3, and-"

"What was that?"

Merlin's eyes widened as he realised that he'd let his mouth flap on and on and revealed something that he wasn't meant to. He clapped his hands over his mouth, as if hoping to take back his words and imprison them inside him.

"Merlin, I asked you a question."

Arthur said, eyes narrowing. _5 jobs?! This boy is skin and bones, he'll kill himself! What could possibly be so important that he needs to work 24/7?! _

"_Merlin_! What did you just say?"

Merlin shuffled worriedly on the spot, casting meaningful glances at the door.

"Wh-wh-what was what?"

"What was that you just said about having _5 jobs_?"

Merlin's eyes filled with dread and his heart sunk as his hope that maybe Arthur hadn't heard him properly was ruined.

"I-I, u-um... er... I JUST REMEMBERED GAIUS CALLED FOR ME TO MAKE SOME POULTICES I LEFT YOUR CLOTHES ON THE BED SORRY MEET YOU AT THE BANQUET GOT TO GO NOW BYE!"

He gabbed, blending his words into one incomprehensible sentence and flying out the door before Arthur could object. The prince collapsed on his chair, expression stormy. He growled.

"Who or what is pushing Merlin to such ridiculous lengths?"

The blonde sighed and changed quickly before setting off for Gaius' chambers.

If Merlin wasn't going to tell him, he'd have to do some snooping to find out.

* * *

**WHOOOOOO! I deleted this chapter and rewrote it 3 times lol, but I was threatened by previously mentioned Tilly to write or else she would write what I could only call the most monstrous of Merlin crossovers. *shudders*Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, THE TENSION IS BUILDING :D Please review, and stick around for chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! So. Another chapter. I'm so pleased with all the positive feedback I've been receiving, you guys are so nice! This is a lovely fandom ^.^ Anyway, Gaius makes his first appearance in this chapter, yay! I have a feeling that it will be short this time...**

* * *

Arthur sneaked through the castle, shadowing his manservant. He had left in a tizz, fretting over the information he had let slip to Arthur, but as he neared his makeshift father, his face cleared of worry and instead, happiness shined from it. By the time he had reached the door to Gaius' chambers, he was bouncing off the ceiling. He thrust the door open and half-walked half-ran in, luckily leaving the door half open in his hurry. Just open enough for Arthur to stick a nosy eye though.

"Gaius!"

He called, scanning the room excitedly. The man in question jumped in surprise, Arthur watching amused as he fumbled with the red potion in his hands. Once it was safely set on the table once more, he sighed, adjusting his glasses.

"Really, Merlin, you needn't give me such a shock. Now, what happened?"

Merlin, positively beaming, answered,

"Oh Gaius, it's brilliant! Arthur just decided to give me a pay rise!"

Gaius smiled fondly, having known the boy long enough to anticipate the oncoming ramble.

"It's great! I almost have enough money now! In fact, I'm thinking about dropping two of my jobs. It goes without saying that I still need to be Arthur's manservant... and I'd like to keep workng with Gwen's father... and I'm _definetly _not working at the tavern anymore. But it does pay well... maybe I'll stop working at the grocerer's and and the tailor's instead. But-"

"Merlin."

The old man said, interrupting the warlock's spiel. Said boy looked towards his advisor quizzically, an unsaid question in his eyes. Arthur was glad that he had a clear view of both of their faces- he had come to realise that Merlin portrayed a large amount of his emotions in those blue orbs of his.

"Merlin..."

Gaius continued,

"I'm glad that you've nearly enough money to pay for... that. But, my boy, you're all but a skeleton. Can't you see? If you were thin before this..._incident_, look at you now. You're barely ever home, let alone asleep. You eat what bear minimum you need to survive, you're going to kill yourself. And yet you act as if nothing is wrong in front of me, in front of Gwen, in front of Arthur..."

The prince perked at his name, studying Merlin's face for indication for what he was feeling. However, for once, his face was blank, and Arthur could truly appreciate the exhaustion that had ingrained itself in his pale face.

"I know what you're trying to do. You don't want us to worry, do you Merlin? You never put yourself first. But for once, can't you be selfish? Just this once? You haven't had a good day's rest in weeks."

Gaius approached the young boy, resting a wrinkled hand on his shoulder.

"You only want to help her, I understand that. She's all you have left."

_Who is she?! I only need one more piece, one more piece of information. Merlin, why won't you let me help you?! _Arthur thought, cursing his uselessness as he lingered in the corridor.

"But 3 jobs Merlin. It's still too much especially with you in this state. You don't have to do this, we'll find another way. We'll get the money. Somehow, we'll do it-"

"DO WHAT?!"

Merlin asked angrily, shrugging the man's hand off his shoulder. Arthur stood stunned as he watched rage engulf his eyes. The prince watched at the calmest, happiest person he knew shout at his mentor.

"We'll find another way, Merlin, You don't have to do this Merlin! What do you mean?! What else am I..."

Arthur watched in horror as his friend's voice cracked and his eyes filled with pent up tears.

"What else am I meant to do, Gaius? Help me..."

His voice shrank to a whisper and Arthur watched his manservant as a single tear opened the floodgates and Merlin broke down. As Merlin wept, Arthur saw him as what he truly was- a scared and frightened boy.

"Oh, Merlin..."

Gaius looked at the broken boy with a pained expression, before pulling him into a hug. Merlin buried his head in the old man's shoulder and let out all of the pain he had been holding inside him.

"My, brave, stupid boy..."

The old man guided Merlin to a wooden stool and held him close.

"We can do it, my boy. We'll pay for that arrogant doctor- even if his prices are clearly far too expensive for the meager treatment he provides."

Merlin sniffed and lifted his head, trying a small smile at Gaius.

"Meager or not, he's the only one who can cure her, right?"

"Indeed, Merlin... indeed..."

Arthur had heard enough. He quietly sneaked back to his chambers and promptly collapsed in a chair (it was becoming a rather disconcerting habit of his. He blamed Merlin.). _That makes sense... _he thought, thinking back, slightly guiltily, at the conversation that he shouldn't have overheard.

A doctor.

Of course, some doctors, who became obsessed with money, charged extreme prices for their treatment. Usually, people just moved on to find someone else. But apparently, this was a special case.

_'He's the only one who can cure her'..._

He recalled Merlin's words. Judging by everything he now knew, someone close to Merlin had some sort of ailment that required specialist treatment. Treatment that would cost Merlin dearly. Treatment that had him working day and night to afford.

All for one person.

_But...who?_

* * *

**YES! I MET THE DEADLINE! *cries with joy* Tilly has been threatening me with deadlines for each chapter. She's so meeeeean ;W; Anyway, emotional chapter LOL! I don't think I did very well with describing Merlin crying though... hmm. Any advice would be greatly appreciated. Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again guys! After this chapter I have to go work on my neglected fics a bit ^.^'' ehehe... thanks for the reviews, I've hit 40 already! **

* * *

The sunlight seeped through the royal red drapes of Arthur's room as he squinted against the light; though, to be honest, he'd had plenty of time to adjust to it. The man had had next to no sleep whatsoever, twisting and turning in his bed as he had thought hard about his manservant's situation. As he grumpily sat up and ran his hand through his disheveled hair, Arthur conceded defeat. He had spent all night trying to find an answer to the worrying, and annoyingly persistent, problem and had drawn nought.

Nil.

Zero.

ZILCH.

Frankly, it was annoying the Hell out of him.

And if Merlin didn't damn man up and spit out what the damn problem was and let him damn help him, he'd have to damn ask him himself.

Arthur's angel told him to cut down on the bad language, but was quickly silenced by his overpowering devil half.

The line between worry and annoyance was, as he had found out, a thin one.

Nursing his ruffled hair, the prince clambered out of bed and staggered to the mirror and screen, throwing on the first clothes he grabbed in a half-asleep daze. The result was a mismatch of purple slacks (god knows how that got into his wardrobe) and a fluorescent yellow tunic which, once Arthur caught sight of it in the mirror, was completely unacceptable. Shifting through his clothes once more, this time paying more attention to what various monstrositys had weedled their way into his possession over the years and making sure to steer clear of them, Arthur pondered Merlin again.

And cursed again.

"I swear, I _will _think of something, someone, _anything _apart from that twit if it kills me."

He muttered darkly, a great many profanities following afterwards in a similarly evil manner.

He couldn't deal with this.

Defeat a griffin? Easy.

Get an extremely rare, life-saving flower whilst fighting off giant spiders? Pfffft, child's play.

Try to figure out how to help Merlin in ways other than going off valiantly, horse in tow, to some foreign land to fight bravely and return triumphant? Oh, _HELL NO_.

Finally finding an outfit he deemed suitable, Arthur realised he had a new-found pride for his manservant. Even a simple chore such as choosing clothes had Arthur ready to rip his hair out, and yet the lanky boy was juggling 3 other jobs as well as cleaning up after his 'royal arse'.

Maybe, Arthur would make an effort to help him out.

The thought lasted only a minute before the prince realised its ridiculousness.

Maybe he'd just give him some time off and extra pay instead.

Yeah, that sounded more plausible.

On cue, Merlin burst through his chamber doors, landing unceremoniously in an awkward pile at his feet.

Arthur felt a strange sense of deja vu, only increasing when the bot flashed him his usual goofy grin.

Although he hadn't realised that is was there, Arthur felt a huge weight lift from his chest.

To be honest, he's had enough of these epiphanies for one day-

Not that they were going to stop, he thought bitterly.

Turning to the window as Merlin heaved himself up, Arthur said,

"On time as usual, I see."

Trying to mask the concern he felt for the boy, he peered determinedly out of the window at nothing in particular. Merlin, having righted himself, answered,

"Have to be, you can't even change by yourself."

Indignantly, the prince turned back to the boy and gestured to his clothes, saying,

"Actually, as you can see, I dressed myself very well, thanks."

Quirking an eyebrow, Merlin walked towards the bed and pulled back the drapes. Arthur's protests died on his tongue as the boy chuckled,

"By the looks of it, it took you at least half and hour and about 5 outfits before you got it right."

Embarrassed the prince whipped his head around and crossed his arms over his chest, looking startlingly similar to an angry child. He huffed,

"Hey, Merlin, Ealdor called. They want their idiot back by 6."

He said sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Oh, Sire, if you want me to escort you there's no need to be shy!"

Merlin countered a smirk playing on his lips. Rolling his eyes, Arthur threw him a good-natured glare and said nonchalantly,

If you have time to be funny, you can tidy that up."

Immediately, Arthur felt bad. Just minutes ago he'd decided to help and now he was giving the boy more work? Turning to face him again, his expression was one of regret.

"Actually, Merlin... MERLIN?!"

Arthur was shocked to see the boy in question leaning heavily onto the bedpost, breathing laboured and face twisted in concentration and pain. He was immediately at his side, shifting his weight onto his shoulder and gently resting him on the bed. Merlin fought to gain control of himself as Arthur narrowed his eyes and asked him, not a trace of hesitation in his voice,

"You haven't been eating well, have you? I can feel it, you're nearly twice as thin as you were. And it's easy to see that you haven't been sleeping either."

Merlin, more in control now, but still panting slightly, gave him a painful smile as he answered.

"Well, this is a change, Prince Arthur looking after his manservant instead of the other way round."

"DON'T TREAT THIS AS A JOKE!"

Merlin stopped, startled by the sudden outburst. Arthur's chest heaved in anger, but he quickly softened his voice.

"Merlin, this is _not _a joke. As much as I try to deny it, you are a friend to me. And I cannot just stand by and do nothing as I watch you tear yourself apart. Please, tell me how I can help you."

The boy's face was only serious now, a mirror of Arthur's own. Standing up, he turned away from the prince and whispered,

"There is nothing you can do. I have to do this myself."

With that, he busied himself with collecting Arthur's clothes, strewn across the bed, and hanging them up once more. Arthur protested vehemently, but he paid no heed.

"You don't have to do this yourself! That's what friends are for! To help you through the times when the road gets bumpy, you of all people must know that! You're the one who taught me. You helped me open my eyes to who I was and guided me whilst I tried to change. Please, let me return the favour!

Walking towards him, Merlin smiled softly.

"Thank you. For offering, I mean. But I cannot rely on you for this."

And he turned on his heel and strode to the door, announcing that their was breakfast waiting to be collected down in the kitchens and he couldn't let the Prince's food go cold.

"Why?"

Arthur said quietly, still seated on the bed.

"Why do you put on a smile if you're not happy?"

Merlin stopped in his tracks and paused, hand resting on the door's handle. Slowly, he turned and pulled another painful smile, this time it being firm and without hesitation.

"That's easy. So that everyone else is happy."

And he pulled open the door and walked to the kitchens, leaving a baffled, pained Arthur sat mournfully on his bed.

That boy...

He really was something else.

* * *

**And chapter 4 is done! This was a more emotional one, me thinks. To be honest, I was worried about it because it was nearly all Merlin and Arthur interacting, but it turned out okay. Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Sorry this is so late, I've had to do some work on my neglected stories XD Thank you so much for the reviews, I've hit 37! Recently, I've been having mini exams and parent's evening is around the corner so Merlin is just what the doctor ordered- even if the doctor is me XD SO, anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

"GAIUS! IT HAPPENED AGAIN!"

The physician turned at his name to see the Prince of Camelot burst through the door in feigned annoyance, carrying his manservant who was out for the count in a princess hold and trying his best not to let his worry shine through.

Had it been one month earlier, he supposed that he would have been quite surprised.

However, it was becoming a rather common occurrence.

Though usually, Merlin was slung across Arthur's back, akin to a sack of potatoes.

Not that the boy possessed enough weight to pass as a sack of potatoes anyway.

Gaius sighed and gestured to the room behind him.

"Lay him down on the bed as usual, a good nap's all the boy needs."

Nodding, Arthur walked confidently to Merlin's room, though the effect was lessened as he knocked over a broom, proceeding to fumble with it before resigning and leaving it on the ground.

Had it been one month ago, the entire charade would have brought a chuckle to Gaius' lips.

However, his mind was far too filled with worry to laugh now.

Merlin's overworking habit was becoming dangerous.

Even if the boy had magic, Gaius was a physician. He knew when a person was in danger, in fact, he'd seen many servants before Merlin perish due to overwork. And he couldn't stand just... just _standing _there, watching him tear himself apart.

Had it been one month ago, Gaius would never have guessed that the one thing he held dearest to him would come under any danger.

However, now he knew better.

Now, he was well aware of what Merlin had to suffer from.

Now, he wasn't sure if he would once more lose the person closest to him.

He didn't know if he would manage this time.

* * *

It had been a week since the incident in Arthur's chambers. Since then, the prince hadn't questioned Merlin any further, but had made sure to lighten his workload considerably and give him evenings off every now and again.

Still, it wasn't uncommon for Arthur to return to his chambers and find him passed out over him armour.

As he laid his manservant on his bed, Arthur wondered what on earth it was that he was doing.

He wondered why, if he realised that Merlin was taking this so far that he was endangering his life, wasn't he doing anything?

And suddenly, the complete weight of the situation hit him.

Living a life without Merlin... living a life without Merlin was a prospect similar to trying to kill an enemy with a feather.

It was unthinkable.

He wasn't sure exactly how the annoying, stupid, _brave _boy that turned up all those years ago, when he was still a bully, and dared to challenge him, had claimed a part of his heart. He wasn't sure exactly how he had rooted himself so deeply within him that living without him seemed impossible. He wasn't sure exactly how they had come to spend every waking moment together, but they _had. _

And, if Arthur had anything to say about it, they would continue to.

Making sure his body was properly covered, Arthur made for the door, before doubling back to adjust Merlin's disheveled neckerchief. Indeed, Merlin minus neckerchief was simply not Merlin at all.

He thought about why he actually noticed these things, but the moment had passed and so he left the boy's small chambers.

Now he needed a plan.

He'd already decided not to confront Merlin again... so how was he going to go about this?

A smirk played across his lips.

He would just have to ask Gaius.

The physician obviously knew what this was all about, judging from the not-so-accidently overheard conversation Arthur had eavesdropped maybe-not-_entirely_-on-purpose on.

Now that he had a plan, he had to tackle the hard part.

Carrying it through.

* * *

Gaius turned as he heard the door to Merlin's room softly shut as the Prince walked out. He nodded his head once before turning back to his potions. He did not bow, unlike the other servants. Having known Arthur for as long as he had, the Price was more of a... 'clotpole', he presumed the word was, if his memory was to be relied upon, than the heir to the throne.

"How is he?"

He asked over his shoulder, stirring the bubbling blue mixture before him.

"Fine. Well, as fine as he can _be_."_  
_

Gaius paused for a moment before going back to stirring. Was it just him, or was their something different in the Prince's voice? Was it... conviction? Confidence?

No.

That was determination.

And he hadn't realised how much he had missed hearing it in Arthur's words.

Maybe, just maybe, he would be the one. The one that could help Merlin, because for all the Gods above, Gaius knew that _he _couldn't._  
_

"Yes, indeed... may I ask, what was Merlin doing when you found him fainted once again?"

Arthur let out a humorless chuckle.

"Yes, well, had it _not _been a time when he was endangering his own life, I would have found the spectacle quite hilarious. He had been mucking out the stables, and I found him lying face first in some horse poo, completely out for the count. I took the liberty to clean him up somewhat before bringing him here though- wouldn't want him stinking up the place. Just, remind him to bathe once he stirs? I'd rather I be waited on by a _clean _Merlin."

"Oh, Sire, that was very considerate of you."

Arthur smiled secretly.

There was the hook.

Now to reel him in.

"Right, about my consideration..."

He said, pushing himself off the wall that he had been leaning against.

"...that poo was _very _smelly, and I, as the Prince of Camelot, lowered my pride considerably to clean my manservant..."

_Though he's more than that _he added in his head as he stalked towards the old man.

"...so, as a reward, I'd like you to answer a few..._questions_ of mine."

He finished, flashing a beaming smile at Gaius.

The physician swallowed heavily.

_Buckle up, you're in for a bumpy ride..._

He thought, defeated, to himself.

Please, if there were Gods up there, please let them make their presence known now.

* * *

**Aaaand, a kinda-okay-not-really cliffjanger for you :3 Sorry about the wait, but the next chapter you find out who Merlin is trying to save and I also introduce a neeeew character *dramatic noises and hand movements* Lot's of bromance coming up to staaay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD! Yes yes, I know it's been ages since the last update and I know that you all missed me (who am I kidding) but I'm finally back with another dose of Merlin!  
**

* * *

Merlin opened his eyes blearily. The sun streamed through his bedroom curtains and, by the sound of swords clashing outside, knight training was still underway, which meant that it was around 1 pm. Which consequently meant that he's been out for around half an hour. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his temples and squinting against the light, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the change in light.

"Gaius?"

He called, finally deeming it safe to get up and move towards the door. He felt his stomach protest and dismissed it. It was hardly a time for food.

"Gaius? What time is it?"

He asked again. When there was no answer, he frowned. Shuffling towards the door, he made to fling it open but froze, hand still poised over the door handle, hovering millimeters away from it. He calmly sifted through different possible situations in his head but could not come up with a good enough reason for this person's voice to be questioning Gaius.

So then...

_Why was Arthur outside interrogating Gaius when knight training was still going on? _

He pressed his eye to the small hole in the door that served as a peep hole. He watched as Arthur whirled around to face Gaius from where he had originally been pacing the room.

"What do you mean he hasn't been eating?"

He asked, and Merlin felt his stomach drop. _Gaius told him that? _He thought to himself. Gaius turned to face away, feeling his heart clench for not being able to simply tell the prince everything.

"Exactly what I said, Sire. He hasn't been eating. The boy refuses outright, eating only when I literally force it down his throat."

Arthur turned again, forcing the old physician to look at him. Merlin saw something in his eyes, something like a burning anger, but then realised that he was _worried. _For him. So worried that he didn't know what to do other than ask the old man that Merlin saw as a father.

"And why won't you tell me _why_? Surely if it's this serious I should know?"

"Merlin needs to open up himself, Sire. You must be patient."

"Patient?! You want me to be patient when my best friend is starving himself to death?!"

Merlin decided that this would be a good time to intervene. He walked out, rubbing his eyes and pretending that he'd just got up.

"Hi, Gaius."

He greeted, squinting in the light and hoping that his acting was paying off. He looked at Arthur and feigned surprise.

"Arthur? What are you doing here? Oh, thank you for bringing me up here again. Sorry for the trouble."

He added, remembering to thank him for lugging his unconscious body to his room for what must have been the sixth time. Arthur shrugged and paused, not wanting to overwhelm the boy with questions after he had only just regained consciousness.

"No problem. And, Merlin?"

"Yes?"

Arthur rooted around in the pockets of his trousers and dug out an apple, tossing the fruit to his manservant.

"I'm not hungry; eat that for me."

He called over his shoulder, attempting to leave the room in a calm manner, but ending up knocking over a vial. He turned slowly and stared at Gaius. The old man quirked his eyebrow before taking pity on him and nodding towards the door. Arthur took his chance and bolted out. Merlin shouted for him just as he was about to leave the corridor.

"Arthur?"

The prince sighed and trudged back, standing in the doorway with faked annoyance.

"What do you want _now _Merlin?"

The boy shifted his weight from one foot to another before holding the apple back out to Arthur and mumbling,

"I'm, er, not hungry either, so keep it for after practice."

Arthur was by Merlin's side in a flash and had his head in an intricate headlock before the boy could react. He spluttered,

"Arthur! What are you _doing_?"

Merlin's hands clawed at Arthur's arms, face a mixture of surprise and amusement. Arthur tightenened his hold, but not hard enough to restrict his breathing, and grabbed the apple.

"I'm not letting go,"

He growled,

"until you eat this apple."

Merlin let out something that sounded like a gasped chuckle before giving in and taking the apple from Arthur's hand. He took a large bite and then held his arms up in surrender, swallowing and then saying,

"I'm eating the apple! Can I have my head back now, please?"

Arthur fixed him with a glare, studying his expression before reluctantly releasing his hold on him.

"You had better finish that. And take the day off."

He ordered, before walking out of the room. As soon as he was in the corridor, he slumped and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"What on earth is going on?"

He murmured to himself, before shaking his head and schooling his expression, heading back outside to return to knight training, shouting orders. Back in the room, Merlin had abandoned the apple on the worktop and was staring at Gaius, eyebrow raised in a silent question. The old man sighed.

"What did you expect me to do, Merlin? Count yourself lucky I didn't tell him the entire story."

He said curtly.

"Now go and rest, Arthur has given you, or rather, _ordered _you to have the day off."

Merlin pulled a lopsided grin, hiding the bags and pale skin beneath a forced smile.

"And when have I ever been one to follow orders?"

He asked, grabbing his coat and following Arthur out into the courtyrad. Gaius sighed and looked after him.

"Let him help you, Merlin."

He murmured, before turning back to his broom and sweeping up the shattered remains of the vial Arthur had knocked over.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY, I DON'T EVEN HAVE AN EXCUSE BUT HERE, THERE IS A BIG REVEAL NEXT CHAPTER AND INTRODUCTION OF A NEW CHARACTER THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING A REVIEW WOULD BE NICE**


End file.
